


Birthday Surprise

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Vegeta is secretly a Teddy Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: It's Bra's sixteenth birthday party, and she's having a blast. But someone is missing from the party...Or;Vegeta hates parties, but he loves his daughter.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Back with another older, edited story!
> 
> I'm not sure if it's obvious from my fics, but my favorite things include Vegeta being wrapped around his daughter's finger. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Bra smiled and sighed as she walked out the back door onto the patio. It was nearing 10:30 and the day was still going. Man, was this the greatest birthday party ever! Today was Bra's sixteenth birthday and she was living it up. So far for presents, she had gotten $300 total, a few new outfits, clutches, and cell phone charms. Trunks had even bought her a new digital camera! But, her favorite gift, by far, was the new hover-car her mother had created just for her. It was a cherry red convertible with white racing stripes. Her mother designed it just for her. That thought made Bra smile.   
  
The only person she hadn't gotten a gift from was her father.   
  
_ 'He didn't even show up at the party Mom threw. I know it's just his usual behavior, but I hoped he would change just a little bit for me.' _ The thought made Bra frown. She leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars.   
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" A voice rumbled from above her. Bra smiled softly as she recognized the voice.   
  
"Sure are... Why didn't you come to my party?" She asked quietly. Vegeta climbed off the roof and stood behind Bra.   
  
"You know I don't do parties," was his only answer. Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
"Not even for your own kids I suppose? Dad, this was important to me. It's my sixteenth birthday! I'm almost an adult now! Don't you know what that means?" She turned around to look at him. Her anger dissipated as she saw the little box he was holding in his hand.   
  
The box was no bigger than the palm of his hand. It looked to be covered in red velvet and had a black ribbon tied around it. Vegeta smirked as she smiled softly, her eyes suspiciously misty.   
  
"You... You got me a present..?" Vegeta held the box out to her, a small smile on his face.   
  
"It was something that your grandmother gave to me. She said to give it to my wife when I found one. But, I think, and if you tell anyone I said this I will call you the biggest liar on this mud ball, that you're more special than your mother. You're too precious to me, Princess." Bra sniffled, and smiled brightly as she heard the nickname he hadn't used for her since she was eight.   
  
Bra took the box and gently slipped the ribbon off. After taking a deep breath, she opened the box. She gasped as she saw the pendant in the box.   
  
It was a shimmering, red, teardrop shaped jewel. If you looked closely at the jewel, you could see what looked like clouds moving in the jewel.   
  
"Dad, what are the clouds inside it?" Vegeta moved over beside her and looked at the jewel.   
  
"It was your grandmother's last tear. It evaporated inside the jewel. My mother cried for the last time when I came home from my first battle wounded. I was on the edge of life and death. After I healed, she stored away her last tear in that jewel and melted the metal part there on it so it could never come out. She vowed that she would never cry again and this pendant was her promise." Vegeta gently pulled the necklace out of the box as he spoke.   
  
When Vegeta finished, he turned Bra around so her back was to him. Bra picked up her hair as Vegeta went to put the necklace on. He clasped it loosely so the gem hung just below the hollow of her throat. Bra dropped her hair and turned to face her father. She fingered the pendant and smiled brightly.   
  
"Dad, this is perfect. I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten..." Vegeta smiled softly as Bra enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back, squeezing just a little.   
  
"Yes..." He whispered, "I do know what your sixteenth birthday means... You're closer to leaving home and being a grown up." Vegeta mumbled into her hair. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Princess, no matter how big you get, you'll always be my little girl. Don't forget that." Bra smiled at her father and kissed him on his stubbly cheek.   
  
"I won't. I promise, Daddy." She whispered. After taking a deep breath and a moment to clear their eyes, Vegeta started back to the roof.   
  
"You should get back in there before they begin to wonder where you went. I'll be in later tonight after everyone is gone." He called over his shoulder. As he was floating up to the roof, Bra called out to him.   
  
"Thank you Dad. I... Love you..." She started in, not expecting an answer. Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder.   
  
"I… love you too, Princess..." He whispered just loud enough for Bra to hear it and made his way onto the roof. Bra stopped at the door and smiled brightly.   
  
"Correction," She said to no one in particular, " _ that _ was the best birthday present ever."   
  
Bra walked inside, closing the door softly behind her, and joined in the laughter once more, thinking only about how wonderful this birthday was.


End file.
